Mike
Mike, labeled The Unlikable Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe. He did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Mike appears as a very nice and well-meaning teenager, but when confronted with stressful and traumatic situations, he is shown to be very irrational and ignorant causing him to earn the ire of many of the contestants around him. He is also very injury prone without his multiple personalities causing him to not be as athletic as he used to be. Despite this, he is a very determined individual though he can be very short-sighted when it comes to acheiving his goals. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Mike first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside thirteen other returning players. Off the bat, he seems to be unlucky, as he trips over the boat as he arrives on the island. He is placed on the Aloha tribe and receives the map to their camp. Unfortunately, the team has trouble finding their camp, and immediately afterwards he becomes very injury prone; such as crabs biting him, stepping on an oddly placed mousetrap, and basically becoming Heather's punching bag. During the challenge, he and Topher are paired up to find the puzzle bags. Immediately, he seems to have trouble, even throwing away a puzzle bag mistaking it for a rock. In the end, his team loses due to Kitty solving the puzzle faster than Cody. After the challenge he campaigns relentlessly for Heather's elimination, however when he insults Sierra, he starts to lose anyone who would have kept him safe. Due to his rather aggressive personality and weakness during the challenge, it is Mike who gets the boot. He later fails to reenter the game in the return competition in That's Radical, Dude!. Along with the rest of the contestants, he appears at the live reunion during A Finale of Sorts, however he does not speak at all. Total Drama Global Travels Mike returns along with his thirteen castmates from last season as a member of the peanut gallery during the aftermath. When he is introduced in The Aftermath I: The Emma Dilemma, he waves, though the audience is seen confused, hinting that they don't know who he is. In the second aftermath, he causes controversy and once again openly talks about him cheating on Zoey. He is later chosen for the special debuting challenge, however is eliminated first, making him agitated. Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Mike is one of thirteen characters to have visible abs, the others being Alejandro, Brody, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Devin, DJ, Don, Geoff, Jacques, Justin, Lightning and Ryan. *Mike is one of eight characters to have a gap in his teeth, the others being Cody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (who later replaced it with a gold tooth), Leonard, Mickey, Rodney, and Sugar. Competition *Mike is the first contestant to be voted off in a roleplay season. *As of now, Mike is tied with Beardo for the lowest amount of participation of any character in the series, competing in only one episode. Miscellaneous *While bickering at the bonfire ceremony, Mike reveals that he has cheated on Zoey at least once. References *Mike's original design is similar to the main character of Teletoon's animated series, Jimmy Two-Shoes. Gallery Overall= NewMikeHQ.png|Mike's final design. MikeIcon.jpg|Mike's official icon. MikeRotation.png|Mike's rotation sheet. |-| Total Drama Hawaiian Islands= MikeArrives.png|Mike is introduced, though he immediately falls over. Teamaloha.png|He is soon put into Team Aloha. MikeInjured.png|Mike annoys his team, specifically Heather because of how injury prone he is. AlohaHawaii.png|Along with the others, he listens to Chris explain the challenge. MikeTopherChallenge.png|In the challenge, he screws up majorly causing Topher to get upset at him. Mike TDHI Rank.png|Due to his poor performance, Mike feels bad. MikeDisliked.png|After some controversial comments, the team fully turns against Mike. MikeConfessional.png|He however, is not worried and states that there are more guys on the team to vote off a girl. MikeEliminated.png|Unfortunately for him, he is wrong and is promptly voted off unanimously. ThatsRadicalBro.png|Mike appears once again for a chance to return, but does not. See also Category:Males Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:14th place